The Lost Star Shines the Brightest
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Team Natsu kicked Lucy out. Friends are lost. Powers gained. Seals are lifted. Lucy goes through trauma that leaves her stronger than before. She struggles daily and she feels like she is worthless. Can the Rajinshuu change that? Rated T for language and violence. Subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I'm sitting at the bar. With a sigh, I let my head drop onto the countertop. I got no sleep last night. It's not helping that Natsu kept barging into my apartment. I groan. I think Mira was able to figure out something was up because she puts her homemade cinnamin honey tea in front of me.

"Lucy." I look up slowly, with an audible groan.

"Yes, Mira?" I ask. Mira watches me with concern evident in her eyes. She may not know the full extent of the strain I am being put through, but she's trying. Ever since Lisanna came back, Mira and I became closer.

"What's bothering you?" The take-over mage questions. I sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, plopping my head unceremoniously on my right hand, with my right hand elbow leaing on the bar.

"Lucy. You are more than obvious. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Last night, Natsu was talking to me about the team and how, with Lisanna back, not that I have anything against her, because believe me. I do not! I absolutely love Lisanna like a my baby sister. But he was saying about how the divisions between the job payments would become small, so he asked me to split off from Team Natsu and go solo." I sigh, sibbing the tea, knowing Mira's going to be furious.

"Lucy." Mira states, deathly calm.

"Hai?" I squeak, taking a peek to find her in her Take Over: Sitri Soul.

"Where is that bastard?" She asks, just as the doors slam open.

"There he is." I squeak before running off, not paying attention to where I was going until I slip and land on the floor.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I look up at the sound of my name and what sounds like laughter. Sure enough. The Rajinshuu are sitting. At the table. Right in front of me. Where they got a perfect view. Of me falling on my rear. And they ask if I am okay?!

"Okay?! Does it look like I am okay?" I snap, radiating such a menacing aura that Mira turned around from lecturing a terrified Natsu to find out who that was.

**Normal POV**

To say she was shocked when she discovered the Celestial Mage glowing and on the verge of passing out is, to say the least, not what she expected. "Does it look okay when I just basically got kicked off my team? I'm sick of..." Lucy falls over, unable to finish her sentence. The next thing the guild is aware of is the Rajinshuu hovering over her, protectively, while Wendy attempts to heal whatever she can. Wendy sits at a booth with a perplexed expression.

"Wendy?" Wendy jumps when she hears the eldest Take-over Mage speaking to her softly. "What is it?"

"Lucy-san..." Wendy begins. "Umm. How do I explain this?" Wendy asks herself. "Mira-san. I need to run a few more tests before I can be certain on what is going on." Wendy finally decalres. Mira simply nods at the younger female's request.

"Freed-san. Bixlow-san. Evergreen-san. Can you please help me?" Wendy asks suddenly, looking at the Rajinshuu, hoping they understand she's trying to get them out of the guild to talk. They all nod slowly.

"Mira. We will be back to pay our bill. This is important." Evergreen says, pulling Bixlow and Freed out of the guild.

"Wendy. What is it?" Freed asks, looking at the child with great interest.

"I know what's wrong with Lucy-san. But I will talk to you with a few conditions." Wendy says, her face uncharacterisstically harsh. The Rajinshuu members can only nod, not wanting to deal with what occurred previously.

"Where is Lucy-san?" Wendy suddenly asks, before Freed runs inside to return with the unconsious Celestial Mage.

"Let's go to her apartment. Freed-san, could you please write ruins preventing anyone except Master and Carla, and prevent anyone from hearing the, what is most likely going to occur, yelling?" Wendy asks, looking at Freed hopefully. Freed nods, not wanting to anger the young sky dragon slayer.

**~~Timeskip: Lucy's apartment: Wendy's POV~~**

If I remember right, Grandine had said the same thing occurred to me when she had found me. My magic power had suddenly increased and I was able to learn dragon slaying. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice we had arrived at Lucy-san's apartment. Freed lays her down on her bed before writing quick, yet complex ruins.

"Wendy. Why didn't you bring Team Natsu?" Evergreen suddenly asks me.

"Etto...If they found out what was going on there is a few things that would happen. But before I explain anything. The conditions. One. You are not to leave. You need to hear everything. Two. You cannot tell A SOUL! Not Laxus. I will inform Master and Laxus. Three. Lucy needs to join the Rajinshuu. She is going to need a team behind her." I say, holding up three fingers. "That is all I am asking of you." She adds, still calm.

"We cannot promise about the team, but we can promise everything else." Bixlow says. I nod. _If they can at least do that, then I could find her a proper team to help her._

"Then will you at least stay by her side for now?" I ask. The trio in front of me nod. "Thank you. Now as for what is happening with Lucy-san, she apparently had seals placed on her as a child. I do not know how many, but I do know this. If she doesn't have a team behind her to help her and calm her. Her magic will become so strong that it could even harm Master and Laxus combined." I explain, while looking at Lucy.

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean Wendy-san?" Freed asks curiously.

"I mean that with the amount of power she is gaining, she is going to disappear and will need a team of four with her. I will not be able to go with her. That is why I am talking to you three. I want...no she needs you three and Laxus with her." Wendy says, slowly.

"But why is that?" Evergreen asks, tilting her head.

"With the amount of power she is going to gain. She is going to become a Queen of the Stars. One of the most powerful mages in all of Earthland. And she needs some support behind her. More than what she has." Wendy says softly while running her fingers through Lucy's hair as she sits next to her on the bed. "Will you please help her?" Wendy asks, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Etto...Why us?" Freed asks. Suddenly a knock on the door is enough to send Wendy into a spiral of relief.

"Master and Carla is here with..."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I rewrote Chapter 2, so enjoy the rewrite!**

**Normal POV**

"_**Master and Carla is here with**_ Laxus!" Wendy says, running to Lucy's front door.

"Wendy. What's wrong with Lucy?!" Master shouts.

"Master. Calm down." Wendy says. "Laxus, Carla, Master. Come in and BE QUIET!" Wendy says, the visable threat enough to send even the Master into silence.

"I'm only repeating this one last time because I had to talk to Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed. Lucy went through seals breaking in the guild today, causing her to faint. I have no clue how many seals were placed on her as a child, but she lost Team Nastu. Last night, Natsu came into her apartment, not realizing I was in her bathroom because I was spending the night, and he kicked her off Team Natsu. She needs people behind her. More than just me and Mira. I need the Rajinshuu and Laxus to go with Lucy for her training to become the Queen of the Stars." Wendy pauses to look at the people listening to her with wide eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Grandine told me that there would be a point in time where I will become essentially the bodyguard of the Queen of the Stars, but for the Queen, or Lucy, to gain her title and powers, she needs to go through trauma. The trauma that Lucy-san had to go through was being betrayed by the people she had trusted the most. Team Natsu. More specifically, Natsu. I don't think he realized she was to become his Queen." Wendy scoffs. "Will you please support Lucy-san? I'm begging you." Wendy says, gently running her nimble fingers through Lucy's hair, untangling the knots.

"What are you saying, child?" Master asks. A bright light suddenly envelopes Lucy's room, blinding the people.

"Are these the people you chose, Wendy dear?" A feminine voice asks.

"Grandine." Wendy breathes. "Igneel. Metalicana." She adds. Wendy cries and launches herself at Grandine. "I've missed you!" Wendy cries.

"Wendy. Are these the group you chose? Have they accepted?" Grandine asks.

"No they haven't I was just finishing up with explaining what was going on." Wendy says, moving to sit next to Lucy on the bed. Grandine sighs.

"Did you explain about her mother?" A man with firey red hair asks.

"Igneel!" Grandine exclaims.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"What about Cosplayer's mother?" Bixlow asks curiously.

"The reason Lucy-san's mother died was to place the seals to limit Lucy-san's powers. Her powers have only been at 0.5% all this time. Placing all those seals was too much for Layla-sama." Grandine says slowly.

"0.5%?!" Master, the Rajinshuu and Laxus scream.

"I told you there would be screaming." Wendy says 10 minutes later.

"How can she be that powerful and not know?!" Laxus asks.

"She never realized that her mother placed seals on her before her death. Her mother had it so the seals would release 15 years from her death, and today was the day for the first seal that was placed. She has seals that will be releasing for the next three weeks. Which means she will be fainting a lot. But we will need to get her to the Dragon Realm before she acciddentally suffocates everyone in Magnolia." Metalicana states. "And bring Gajeel here. I have some things I didn't get to teach him."

"Natsu's going to have to deal without the extra training. He doesn't deserve it." Igneel grunts. Metalicana and Grandine nod with agreement. Lucy groans and stirs slightly.

"Looks like she's waking up." Igneel mutters.

"How did she sleep through the noise?" Evergreen asks. Freed and Bixlow shrug while Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine sweatdrop.

"Aunty! Uncles!" Lucy screams and tackles the three dragons.

"Lucy?" Master asks timidly.

"Oh, hi Master. Why did you knock?" Lucy asks, tilting her head. Grandine sweatdrops. "Wait, why am I even in my apartment? I was just in the guild..."

"That was two hours ago." Wendy deadpans.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaims. "Wait, why is the Rajinshuu in my apartment? They never talk to me. They only laugh at me, like when I slipped two hours ago..."

"Well..." Wendy begins.

"And why is Bixlow unconsious?" (**A/N: I'm not saying Bixlow is the weakest, but I think that he's the weakest one of the Rajinshuu. Sorry Bixlow fans... Don't kill me.)** Lucy interrupts Wendy. "And why are you three here?"

"Lucy!" Grandine shouts. "Enough questions." She says sternly. Lucy nods and pouts.

"Sit." Igneel orders.

"Uncle Iggy!" Lucy pouts, but does as he says.

"Good girl." Igneel coos, causing Lucy to pout even more. Laxus chuckles.

"So. Bixlow is unconcious because the seals that were placed on you are break and your magic power simply overpowered him." Grandine explains.

"Huh?" Lucy asks, a dumbfounded expression on her face. Igneel and Metalicana chuckle as Grandine falls backwards anime style.

"Your magical energy was so big that it overpowered Bixlow to the point that he lost conciousness." Metalicana spells out.

"Uncle Cana!" Lucy pouts. "You didn't have to dumb it down that much." She adds. Master starts laughing.

"Uncle Cana?!" He chokes out, causing Metalicana to flush in embarrasment.

"Stupid girl." Metalicana mutters, sitting in the emo corner, depressed lines tracing over his flushed face.

"Uncle Cana! Smile!" Lucy says, oblivious to what just occurred. "I'll go get Gajeel." She adds, apparently hoping to make her uncle smile. He cracks a small smile.

"Fine." Metalicana sighs. Lucy cheers and runs out of her apartment to get Gajeel and Pantherlily, only to have him smash into the rune walls when she runs back in.

"Freed. Let him enter." Master sighs.

"Her seals all broke off at once?" Grandine asks, sitting on her bed. "Strange. Well. We need to get to the Dragon Realm. We will make sure the mages make it back as soon as possible." Grandine says, opening a portal. Master nods and steps out.

"Lucy.. I will take care of paying for your rent until you return. The same goes for everyone else present." He says before leaving the apartment.

"Do we need to get our things?" Evergreen asks.

"No. We will have things in the Dragon Realm for us. All we need is ourselves." Lucy explains with a grin. "And Evergreen. Do you want to be a true Fairy?" She asks with a mischievious grin playing on her lips.

"Why..." Evergreen asks. Metalicana, Igneel, and Grandine grin with approval.

"You'll see." Lucy sings as she skips through the portal, still dragging Gajeel behind her. Metalicana chuckles, watching his "son" being manhandled by the Queen of the Stars. The Rajinshuu follow Lucy and the unconcious Gajeel. Wendy, holding Carla and Pantherlily, and Laxus follow the Rajinshuu and talking to Grandine. Igneel and Metalicana follow behind, closing the portal swiftly.

"Welcome to the Mystic Realm. Home to the Dragons, Gods, Fairys, and any other mythical being." Lucy says with a bow. "Hi mommy!" Lucy exclaims, waving to a golden dragon. "That's Celestia. The Celestia dragon. Hi Skiadrum, Wessie (Sting's dragon. I forgot his full name). Hi Terra! Hihi minna!" Lucy calls as dragon after dragon, fairy after fairy, god after god, mythical being after mythical being line up in front of her.

"I'm home!" She shouts, causing the inhabitants of this alternate universe to cheer.

"I take it Wendy, Grandie, Iggy, and Cana explained it all to you?" Lucy asks.

"I told you to call me Met!" Metalicana growls. "Gajeel's still knocked out? What'd you do to him, Lucy?" Metalicana asks.

"I told him something he thought only he knew." Lucy explains with a sheepish grin. "I think I shocked him too. I don't think electricity works well with him." Lucy adds shyly.

"Why would you do that?!" Igneel exclaims.

"He wouldn't come with me?" Lucy phrases her answer as a question, causing Igneel to smack his palm to his forehead.

"Why?" Igneel mutters.

"She's going to be as bad as Na...as bad as Sting with the fighting." Wessie states. Igneel groans.

"Hi Wessie!" Lucy exclaims, running up to the pure white dragon with a grin.

"Time for training." Grandine shouts.

"But Grandine! We just got here!" Lucy says, pouting. Wendy nods in agreement.

"You need to train!" Grandine insists.

"We need to bond!" Lucy says, tears forming in her eyes. "Otherwise we won't be able to trust the others." Lucy adds.

"Fine. I guess we can start training in.." Grandine says only to be cut off by Celestia.

"Next week. Give them time to get to know the Mystic Realm Grandine." Celestia says in a tender voice.

"Fine." Grandine sighs.

"Yay!" Wendy and Lucy shout.

"Where is the castle?" Lucy suddenly asks.

"Want me to bring you?" Celestia asks. Lucy and her company nod.

"Celestia? What was momma's ties to you?" Lucy asks suddenly, pausing in her scrambling to get on Celestia's back.

"Child. Let's go to the castle, then we will talk. Is that okay?" Celestia replies softly.

"Okay." Lucy chirps as she sits on Celestia's back, watching as the others scramble up after her.

"All set?" Celestia asks.

"Yes Celestia." Lucy says, smiling at her companions.

"Off we go then." Celestia exclaims as she begins to beat her wings. Celestia lifts off the ground, chuckling as Wendy and Lucy scream in excitement. Celestia flies to the north for about 20 minutes before telling Lucy to look. Lucy gasps as she sees a small castle getting larger every second. About another 10 minutes later, Celestia descends and lands in front of the castle.

"Wow." Wendy breaths.

"..." Everyone remains speechless except Lucy who is squealling and yelling that she's home.

"Now, now, Lucy. Come on. Let's give them the tour." Celestia chuckles.

"Fine." Lucy grins before grabbing Freed and Wendy and starts pulling them. "Come on guys!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy-san. You don't have to pull us." Freed states.

"Lucy-san, please let us walk on our own." Wendy asks politely, chuckling at Lucy's reactions.

"Fine." Lucy pouts. "Well. This is our foyer (Is this spelt right?) Over there...You still have the portrait of me and momma up!?" Lucy yells, running to a rather large portrait hanging over the fireplace.

"This is your mother?" Laxus asks. "She looks just like you." He adds as an afterthought.

"She was much more refined. More elegant than me." Lucy mutters, blushing. Laxus grins at Lucy.

"So, Lucy-chan." Celestia says, smiling sweetly at the female. "How is my favorite neice?" She asks. Lucy looks at Celestia and starts crying.

"The person she trusted most betrayed her, which allowed the seals to break. Just as Layla-sama predicted." Grandine informs. Lucy launches herself at Celestia and places her head in the crook of Celestia's neck.

"Lucy-san, it'll be okay. Aunt Celestia is here for you." Celestia coos.

"Things will work out. I promise. You will have better friends. Trust me." Grandine adds, patting Lucy's back.

"Okay. ~sniff~ But will ~sniff~ my friends ~sniff~ be nice?" Lucy asks.

"Of course we will. Shrimp hasn't abandoned you either." Gajeel says.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asks, tilting her head slightly, as if observing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What?" Gajeel snaps, causing Lucy to giggle.

"I was wondering if you were okay? You're almost never nice to me." Lucy says, drying her tears.

"Well, he's right about one thing, Lucy. You have the Rajinshuu in your corner." Laxus grunts. Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen nod slightly.

"You guys mean it?" Lucy asks skeptically.

"We wouldn't lie to you, Lucy-san. That's why I chose them to come here. I know they wouldn't abandon you like some idiots." Wendy says, frowning at the thought of Natsu.

"Thanks, minna." Lucy says, smiling at her friends.

"Wendy, Evergreen. Let's go to my room. I want to show you girls something! Celestia, can you show the boys to their room?" Lucy chirps, her puffy red eyes filling with hope.

"Of course, Lucy-chan." Celestia says with a smile. Lucy grabs Wendy and Evergreen's hands and starts leading them off to an unknown room, without running. Carla follows, sitting on Wendy's head.

"Where are they going?" Laxus asks.

"No where that is your concern. She's doing something that her mother and I taught her when she was little." Celestia replies. "Now follow me to your room." She says turning around and swiftly walking in the opposite direction.

**~Where the girls are~**

"Lucy-san. Where are we going?" Wendy asks.

"My bedroom." Lucy replies, skipping happily. "It's something that's kind of a tradition in my family." Lucy says softly.

Five minutes later, Wendy and Evergreen stand behind in the doorway, staring in shock at the room before them.

"This is your bedroom?!" Evergreen shreiks.

"Yup yup." Lucy chirps. "Come on in!" She adds, lightly yanking on their hands.

"This is my closet. Come on! I don't remember what I have for clothes." Lucy says, leading them to a rather large door. "If you see anything you want, just let me know. There's a good chance that I have no sentimental value to it, and I'll let you have it. But if it's something from my mom, no it's not going. You'll have to pry it out of my dead hands." Lucy explains with a grin.

Evergreen smiles as she runs to the clothing.

"How did you get so many clothes?" Evergreen and Wendy chorus.

"Most of them were my moms or my grandmothers. They passed them down to me. The ball gowns, I'm only going to give you one of mine. Not one of the ones that were passed down. I wonder if Igneel and Metalicana gave the boys their tuxes." Lucy mutters the last line.

"Why? Is there a formal event?" Wendy asks.

"You'll see." Lucy replies with a sly grin. Wendy goes through the gowns and discovers a deep blue halter top ball gown.

"Lucy-san. I found one." Wendy says timidly.

"Wendy, that is absolutely you. Try it on." Lucy says, gently pushing Wendy towards some changing rooms. "Find anything, Evergreen?" Lucy asks.

"What about this one?" Evergreen asks, showing a deep emerald green tube top gown.

"That is a no. Sorry it was my great-grandmothers." Lucy says. "What about..." Lucy pauses, searching for a specific gown. "This one!" Lucy exclaims, showing Evergreen a black and silver spaghetti strap dress. Evergreen squeals and grabs the dress. She runs to the changing rooms as Wendy steps out.

"Lucy-san. How does this look?" Wendy asks timidly.

"Oh that is just too adorable!" Lucy squeals, running up to Wendy and capturing her in a hug.

"Really, Lucy-san?" Wendy asks with a hopeful expression lighting up her face.

"Mhm!" Lucy says, nodding enthusiastically.

"Can I help you find your dress, Lucy-san?" Wendy asks nervously.

"Sure." Lucy agrees with a smile. Wendy looks around, before settling on a scarlet red dress.

"Lucy-san. What about this one?" Wendy asks, bringing it to Lucy.

"Perfect. This is one of the oldest dresses I own. It was my great-great-great-great-great-grandmother's dress." Lucy says, lifting the dress up gently. Lucy walks to the changing rooms and pulls on the dress.

"Lucy, do you need help?" Evergreen asks.

"Kinda. I can't zip up the back. Can you give me a hand?" Lucy shouts. The door clicks and Evergreen enters wearing the black and silver knee-length dress. Evergreen gently zips up the dress, smiling as she clips the bow on the top of the zipper that ends in the middle of her back.

"Trying to impress someone?" Evergreen giggles. Lucy flushes bright red.

"Wendy picked it out." Lucy mumbles to Evergreen as she adjusts the top of the sweetheart neckline. She looks at the bottom of the dress, smiling as she plays with the edge of the fabric that reaches her knees.

"Well, you look great." Evergreen whispers. Lucy grins and tugs on Evergreen's hand.

"Let's go get our shoes and hair and makeup done!" Lucy exclaims. Lucy sits down as she pulls on the 5 inch heels. She ties the white satin rope up her leg to her thigh, ending it in a bow. "What do you think, Evergreen?" Lucy asks, spinning around and posing. Evergreen whistles.

"I'll be surprised if Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, or Gajeel don't make a move on you." Evergreen states, causing Lucy to turn bright red. Wendy looks at Evergreen curiously before turning pink.

"Evergreen!" Wendy exclaims. "Lucy-san has to focus on her training!" Wendy adds, scolding the elder mage. Evergreen pouts.

"I can't have some fun?" Evergreen asks.

"Exactly." Wendy says, smiling at Lucy. "But you do look pretty, Lucy-san." Wendy says.

"Here, try these on, Wendy, Evergreen." Lucy says, tossing a pair of sapphire blue flats to Wendy and a pair of silver heels, identical to hers. Wendy and Evergreen comply and put on the shoes.

"Grandine! How's the decorations? Will we be able to have the party tonight?" Lucy asks, looking at the female that just entered Lucy's room.

"Yes, we will." Grandine says. "It was difficult to get those males in tuxes, but Igneel and Metalicana managed it." Evergreen, Wendy and Lucy chuckle.

"I can just imagine." Evergreen says.

"Grandine. Can you do my hair? Like how momma's was for her corination?" Lucy asks. Grandine looks at Lucy with a soft smile.

"I'll make it even better."

**~~Timeskip: After all the hair and make up is done: Lucy's POV~~**

"Lucy-san." Wendy gasps. "You look..." She trails off.

"Is it that bad?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"It's amazing." Evergreen breaths. I smile softly.

"It's how my momma had her hair done."

"You sure do look like her, Lucy-sama." Grandine states. "We all miss her."

"I miss her too, Grandine. I miss her too." I sigh softly.

"Let's go party!" Wendy yells, obviously trying to make me laugh. I smile. We walk to the ball room in a comfortable silence.

"Yeah. Let's go see what the damage is. I wonder how Igneel and Metalicana got those guys to wear the suits?" I ask out loud.

"It was torture." A gruff voice says. I turn around and nearly fall backwards laughing. There is Laxus and Gajeel pouting while Freed and Bixlow grimace.

"What did they do?" Evergreen asks.

"They threatened us." Freed murmers.

"How did they do that?" Wendy asks.

"Well, they..."

**Gihi Cliffhanger. I hope everyone likes the rewrite. :) Enjoy! Look for the update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"They what?" Lucy asks.

"They threatened to make us dress up as girls and dance in the middle of all the dragons." Freed mutters, shuddering. Lucy frowns at the two male dragons, holding in their chucklse.

"Bad dogs." Lucy says, hitting them on their snouts. **(A/N: In the Mystic Realm, the dragons and** **wolfs and such are in their said form, not their human form.)** The Rajinshuu, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Grandine burst out laughing as Igneel and Metalicana pout and sulk in a corner.

"Old lizard is actually pouting." Gajeel chuckles. "Gihi. Never knew Bunny Girl had it in her." He adds, grinning at Lucy.

"I have a name! Use it! Or I'll make their punishment a dream come true for you." Lucy grins sadistically, her canines starting to enlongate. Gajeel shivers.

"Shit. This isn't good." He whispers. Laxus nods sympathetically, not saying a word to get himself in trouble.

"Wendy. Evergreen. What color do you think would suit Gajeel best? If he keeps up his language, well...We'll have to change that." Lucy says, grinning wider.

"Pink!" Wendy says.

"Emerald!" Evergreen adds.

"Yellow." Laxus chimes in, causing Freed and Bixlow to fall over laughing.

"Gold!" Lucy says.

"Purple!" Bixlow screeches.

"A girly shade of blue." Grandine bellows, causing Gajeel to join Metalicana and Igneel sulking in the corner.

"Ahaha." Lucy chuckles, wiping a tear off her face. "Now I have a way to punish you guys." Lucy says, smirking when the remaining three male freeze.

"You really would do that to us?" Bixlow asks. Freed and Laxus shake slightly.

"Damn right I would!" Lucy announces proudly, causing Wendy, Evergreen, and Grandine to sweatdrop.

"She doesn't know subtlty, does she?" Grandine whispers.

"With the team she's been on? I'll be surprised if she doesn't start a rivalry with someone." Wendy whispers back with Evergreen nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Lucy asks, pouncing on Evergreen's back.

"How you have no subtlty left after being on Team Natsu for so damn long." Evergreen states, causing Lucy to grimace and hang her head down low so her hair covers her eyes. Grandine slaps Evergreen with one of her claws with a raged look in her eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Evergreen asks, causing Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel to facepalm.

"Don't mention them! Can't you see how upset Lucy is?!" Wendy screams.

"Wendy." Lucy whimpers, falling to her knees. "Don't yell at Evergreen. I'm surprised she's even here considering I'm so weak." Lucy whispers, trying to mask the tears that arer free falling down her face.

"Bunny Girl." Gajeel states. "You sure as hell are not week. I'm not one to lie either. Ask any one of these bozos and they'll agree with me." He says sternly.

"That's not true." Lucy whispers.

"You beat Bix three times. Once during Fantasia, once during the S-Class trials. And when you got your seals removed, he passed right out." Laxus states.

"Your power is overwhelming, Lucy-san." Evergreen says.

"If those idiots want to call you weak and bring you down, we'll just have to bring your spirits right back up!" Wendy, Grandine, Igneel, and Metalicana chirp. Lucy remains seated on the floor, with tears still falling.

"Lucy-san." Wendy says, moving to sit in front of the elder mage. Lucy barely tilts her head up. The slightest sign that she is listening. "You are not weak. Please believe me, Lucy-san. I look up to you, wishing to be as strong as you." Wendy states, hugging the elder female. Lucy sniffles and buries her head in the crook of Wendy's shoulder.

"Arigatou." Lucy whimpers. Wendy pats Lucy's hair.

"I hope you didn't ruin your makeup!" Evergreen exclaims. "That would be a crime." She adds, trying to make Lucy smile. She succeeds in causing Lucy to giggle slightly.

"I think Cancer had an idea that I'd end up crying. Everything is waterproof." Lucy says, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. "Let's go dance!" Lucy suddenly exclaims, jumping up with her arms around Wendy. Igneel and Metalicana grumble, but follow unwillingly.

"Let's go!" Wendy exclaims, following the enthusiasm, causing Igneel and Metalicana to grumble more.

"Let's go Uncle Iggy, Uncle Cana!" Lucy pouts, tugging on the said dragon's claws respectively.

"Uncle Cana?" Gajeel asks, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Un!" Lucy exclaims. "He's Uncle Cana. Igneel's Uncle Iggy. Grandine is Aunty Grandie." Lucy explains with a grin. "Only I can call Metalicana Uncle Cana though. That's my special privaliage." Lucy adds as Metalicana grunts and Gajeel grins.

"Iron Gecko shares a nickname with our resident drunk. Gi hi." Gajeel says with a chuckle. Lucy grins shyly at Gajeel before running off to the ballroom. The three dragons chuckle at her childish antics and urge the other mages to follow her. Evergreen and Wendy chase after Lucy while the male mages walk behind them.

"If this is how Lucy is now, I wonder what she was like as a child..." Freed murmers. Laxus and Bixlow nod in agreement while Gajeel just grunts, uninterested.

"Ever! Let's dance!" Lucy exclaims, tugging on the said female's wrist. Evergreen sighs in resignation, looking at the males with a pleading look. Said males just chuckle, causing Evergreen to pout. Wendy tugs on Lucy's dress.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy begins. "I'll dance with you." Wendy states shyly, causing Lucy to squeal.

"Kawaii!" Lucy exclaims, hugging Wendy close. Evergreen chuckles as she walks over to the remainder of the Rahinshuu plus Gajeel.

"She sure has a lot of energy." Evergreen muses. Grandine nods in agreement.

"Her mother told me that she was always like this." Grandine says, smiling softly at the blond who is dancing energetically on the dancefloor with a lithe Wendy keeping pace. "Her mother always worried about how she would turn out when she matures. And it looks like she has yet to completely mature." Grandine adds with a slight chuckle.

**A/N: Gomene! Don't kill me! I was away on an unexpected vacation with no internet access, plus I have gone through one of the greatest tragedies a female can go through! No, I didn't loose my candy. I lost my man. *cries***


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

Wendy and I are dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I wonder if I'll be able to float? As soon as the thought crosses my mind, wind billows around me, bending to my will, gently lifting me up in the air, with Wendy following, her grasp tightening.

"Lucy!" Aunty Grandie shouts. I laugh.

"Aunty Grandie! This is so much fun!" I scream, giggling as I twirl around mid-air.

"Lucy! Get down here! You're showing the males too much! You're giving them a perfect view of your underwear!" Uncle Iggy and Uncle Cana chorus. I continue twirling smiling as Wendy slowly descends to the ground.

"Lucy-san! Please come down here!" Wendy shouts. I pout and continue dancing. Twirling and spinning with my hair billowing in the wind that I had created. Slowly, ice forms where my feet land, creating a new dance floor higher up.

**Normal POV**

"Wendy! This is so fun!" Lucy squeals, spinning.

Wendy, Evergreen, Grandine and Celestia giggle.

"She never learns." Celestia and Grandine murmer. Igneel and Metalicana sigh.

"You guys should really try this!" Lucy shouts, spinning on the ice. "Wendy! Evergreen! Freed! Gajeel! Bixlow! Laxus!" Lucy chants. "Come up here!" Lucy whines, laying with her head hanging over the edge, glaring at the said people.

"You should join her. I think we will have to start training tomorrow." Celestia says with a grin. "Hop on. I'll bring you guys up to her." She orders, causing the mages that were standing on the solid ground to grumble.

"Is it safe?" Laxus asks, sending the ice floor floating mid-air an uneasy glance.

"It's Lucy. She's beginning. It's as safe as it will be, safer cuz Icy is supporting it, I guess." Celestia shouts above the blond's squealing. Laxus grumbles quietly.

"Come on, Aunty Celestia! Gimmee my friends." Lucy pouts. Celestia chuckles as she flies up towards the dancing female.

Wendy giggles as she steps on the ice and turns around.

"This is fun, minna!" Wendy exclaims as she spins in a cirlce. "But I'm getting dizzy." She adds as she twirls with Lucy.

The Rajinshuu each raise an eyebrow as they watch the two girls spin around and around, giggling as they bump into each other. Suddenly Lucy stops and runs over to Laxus and Freed.

"Come on!" Lucy whines. "Dance!"

Lucy yanks the two unwilling males onto her ice dance floor, twirling around constantly. Wendy goes to Evergreen and Gajeel and tug on their clothes and gives them an adorable pouty face.

"Can you please come dance?" Wendy asks.

Evergreen sighs and steps out onto the floor with Bixlow. Wendy turns to Gajeel with a raised brow.

"I'm not dancing." Gajeel huffs.

"Please? It would make Lucy happy. You know how depressed she is inside." Wendy whispers.

"No!" Gajeel bellows.

"Gajeel. I have a bright magenta dress that looks to be about your size. And I might have heels to match." Lucy calls out. "Unless you want me to strip you down and change you right here, I suggest you do as Wendy says." She adds with a bright smile.

"She wouldn't really do that, right?" Gajeel asks.

"She's been on Team Natsu. What do you think?" The Rajinshuu shout. "THEY HAVE NO SUBTLY AND THEY DO AS THEY SAY!" Gajeel shivers and runs onto the dance floor, only to slip and fall on his ass and slide the rest of the way.

"THAT LOOKS FUN!" Lucy shouts, causing Igneel and Grandine to sweatdrop while Metalicana facepalms.

"She never changes." Celestia grumbles.

"Aye." The other dragons chorus.

**Timeskip: the next morning**

"Ohayo!" Lucy shouts as she skips into the dining room, heading for the Queen's chair.

"Ohayo, Lucy-sama/Lucy-san/Bunny Girl." The others greet warmly.

"So what are we doing today?" Lucy asks.

"We start training." Grandine says.

"Oh, all right." Lucy sighs. "Who do I start training with?" Lucy asks.

"The Fairies." Grandine replies with a smirk. "With Evergreen." She adds.

"EH?!" Evergreen shouts, soon followed by the other mages.

"Evergreen's going to learn Fairy Slaying with me. That's why I asked if she wanted to become a true Fairy." Lucy replies. Evergreen suddenly squeals.

"You ean it, Lucy?" Evergreen asks.

"Un!" Lucy replies.

"You're my new best friend!" Evergreen shouts, running over to Lucy and tackling her into a hug. Lucy grins brightly.

"You mean it?" She asks. "You won't betray me like N-N-Na-Na..." Lucy sputters until Evergreen slaps her back. "Natsu?"

"Nope. You have me in your corner the rest of your life." Evergreen chirps. "As well as the rest of the Rajinshuu."

"Promise?" Lucy asks, looking at each individual Rajinshuu member.

"Promise." The Rajinshuu, plus Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily and Carla chorus. Lucy sniffles.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asks as the said female starts crying.

"Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou, minna." Lucy sniffles.

"You don't have to thank us for being your friends, Cosplay Queen." Bixlow says.

"Cosplay Queen! Cosplay Queen! Cosplay Queen!" Bixlow's dolls chorus. Lucy smiles.

"So, let's get to training?" Grandine asks.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Lucy suddenly exclaims, drying her tears. Lucy jumps up after having eaten half of the food that was given to her. The food was portioned for a dragon anyways, so it's only logical that she couldn't finish all of it. Evergreen smiles as she chases after Lucy, shouting at her about not knowing what way to go.

**Guild; Normal POV**

"Hey Gramps, where's Lucy?" Natsu shouts. "Is she on a mission?"

Master Makarov, not one to usually loose his temper, let alone ignore his children, turned away from Natsu. Of course, Mira was aware of what was going on, Master had told her to help him tell everyone that Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily and Carla were on a long S-class mission together. He begged her for her help. Mira agreed, upset that Wendy had lied to her, but, nonetheless, agreed to help.

"Yes, Natsu. She is on a long-term mission." Mira says from her position behind the counter. "She's on a mission with Laxus and the Rajinshuu. Master assigned it. Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Lily are with them as well, I believe." Mira adds.

"WHY WASN'T I ASSIGNED TO GO?! WHY WAS THE WEAKLING ASSIGNED TO GO?!" Natsu roars.

**-CRASH-**

The guild turned around to see Mira surrounded by her demonic aura.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL LUCY WEAK?!" Mira screams, turning into her Take-over: Satan's Soul.

"All she does is hide behind her spirits." Natsu shouts back. Lisanna freezes in place.

"LUCY-NEE DOES NOT DO THAT!" Lisanna shouts, glaring at her childhood friend.

"YES SHE DOES!" Natsu screams.

**-CRACK-**

The unmistakable sound of skin-to-skin contact echoed throughout the guild.

"WHAT DID I SEE IN YOU?!" Lisanna shouts, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE!" She shouts with her hand still raised from slapping Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training: Day 1: Fairies. Normal POV**

"Let's go, Ever!" Lucy calls, smiling at her new best friend.

"I'm hurrying LuLu!" Evergreen shouts back as she stumbles in her high heels. Once the two females had arrived in front of the Fairies, they were surprised to see Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis, floating in front of them.

"Welcome. Let's start your training." Mavis cheers. "Start running!" She yells as the multitudes of Fairies started flying after the two girls.

"MAVIS!" The two females chorus.

"Keep running!" Mavis shouts. "Fairy slaying takes a lot of work!" She adds, watching as the fairies start flining their magic at the running females.

**Timeskip: Nighttime**

The two females sigh as their training session comes to a close.

"Are you going to sleep like us fairies?" Mavis asks the panting females.

"Depends..." Evergreen replies grufly.

"We sleep in special cacoons." Mavis says as she floats over to one labeled with her name. The two girls look at each other and shrug before getting in their own and promptly falling asleep.

**~~Timeskip: 5 years~~**

"Congratulations, Lucy. You managed to complete all your training in just 5 years. I have to say that is very impressive." Grandine says. Lucy beams at Grandine then looks at Wessie with a puppy dog look.

"What do you want?" Wessie looks with an already defeated look. None of the dragons can say no to their Queen.

"Can I have some of your light? Yours tastes the best." Lucy asks tentatively. Wessie sighs in agreement before launching a roar at Lucy. Lucy grins and gobbles up the light. "Thank you!" Lucy chirps.

"We have some presents for you, Lucy. You and your friends." Igneel says, grinning at Lucy.

The dragons, one by one, walk up to Lucy to give her their gift.

Igneel gives Lucy a fire gem.

Grandine gives Lucy a blue choker necklace.

Metalicana gives Lucy a ring.

Skiadrum gives Lucy a black dress made of his scales.

Wessie gives Lucy a white magic bag to store her belongings.

Terra, the earth dragon, gives Lucy a pair of brown combat boots.

Bolt, the lightning dragon, gives Lucy a pair of earrings.

The rest of the dragons gives Lucy one of their scales each making a rainbow colored scarf.

Celestia gives Lucy the keys to all the mythical beings.

The Fairies gives Lucy a pair of cosplay wings, causing Bixlow to fall over in laughter.

The wolfs gives Lucy a bracelet with a wolf charm on it.

The gods gives Lucy bottles containing all the elements, which she promptly stored in her bag from Wessie.

Bolt gives Laxus a new soundpod.

The Fairies gives Evergreen dresses.

Soul, the Soul manipulator dragon, gives Bixlow new 'babies'.

The gods gives Freed a book of ancient runes.

Grandine gives Wendy a matching necklace that Lucy has, claiming that Lucy will take over the position of Wendy's mother, thus making Grandine Wendy's aunt.

Metalicana gives Gajeel a never-ending supply of metal.

Grandine smiles at the 6, not counting the three exceeds, standing in front of her. She opens a portal to Earthland and allows the mages to leave. Lucy runs up to Grandine to give her one last hug, telling her she will take care of Wendy, and telling Grandine to make sure that Igneel and Metalicana don't get into any fights or seriously damage anything. Grandine chuckles and shoos Lucy off to her friends.

**~~Timeskip: In front of the guild~~**

Lucy looks at the guild doors before kicking the doors open.

The guild doesn't look up, assuming it's Natsu, making his entrance from returning from a mission. Lucy pouts.

"Is this how the guild treats us from returning after 5 long years?!" Lucy shouts, causing the guild to look up.

"Luuu-chaaaaaaaaan!" Levy screams, running into Lucy. Lucy grins and hugs Levy close to her.

"Wait, where's Duke?" Lucy asks her companions who shrug. A wolf cub then enters the guild confusing the guild members as Lucy runs up to the cub, scolding it as if it could understand what she was saying. Then, to the guild's surprise, the wolf cub transforms into an exceed that sports cosplaying wolf ears. Lucy sighs and shakes her head at the wolf.

"IGNEEL!" Is heard throughout the guild. Lucy and her companions sigh, only for Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Bixlow look up with a look of shock on their faces.

"THAT BASTARD MARKED HER WITHOUT EXPLAINING THINGS?!" The five of them yelled, much to the guild's confusion.

"NATSU!" Lucy roars as the doors slam open and Team Natsu is dragged in by the wind to be unceremoniously plopped in front of Lucy.

"LUCY!" Team Natsu yells enthusiastically.

"NATSU!" Lucy roars again, sending Team Natsu into silence. Erza included. "You dare...YOU DARE TO MARK LISANNA AS YOUR MATE WITHOUT EXPLAINING EVERYTHING TO HER FIRST?!" She screams, sending off powerful waves of anger that scared all of the guild, minus the members that were training with her. Natsu cowers and hides behind Erza who in turn hides behind Gray, causing Wendy and Gajeel to laugh.

"You guys are seriously scared?" Wendy asks.

"This is nothing compared to what we've seen." Evergreen says, sporting a grin.

"Lucy-chan can be way scarier than this." Freed and Bixlow say in harmony.

"They all state the truth. She managed to scare the shit out me and this asshole over here." Laxus and Gajeel say, causing them to glare at each other.

"I want ice." Lucy suddenly says, pouting. "Or metal." She adds, grinning at Gajeel. Gajeel sighs and hands her a piece of titanium metal. The guild watches in fascination as Lucy chomps on the metal with a grin on her face.

"Wendy, sweetie. Let's go home." Lucy says. "We still need to find a new place for the two of us. Once we find a place, Gajeel and the Rajinshuu are welcome to come over. Mira is allowed too." Lucy adds as she and Wendy skip out of the guild.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray asks, breaking the silence of the guild.

"I have no clue." Mira replies, absentmindedly picking up the broken pieces of glass she had dropped when Lucy ate the metal.

**With Wendy and Lucy**

"Mama." Wendy says, tugging on Lucy's shirt.

"Yes, Wendy?" Lucy asks, turning her chocolate brown eyes on her daughter.

"Did you forget that Terra had built a big place for all of us to live in?" Wendy asks. Lucy facepalms.

"Yes I did. Let's go get the others, then." Lucy says, turning to dash back to the guild. Wendy giggles as she follows Lucy, keeping pace and not tripping like she used to when she was younger.

"Laxus! Ever! Freed! Bixlow! Asshat!" Lucy shouts, grinning at Gajeel, who she had nicknamed asshat within the first week of training with Metalicana. "Let's go home. Terra built us a place." She adds clearing up the confusion that said people called. Not only had Lucy nicknamed Gajeel, she formed a rivalry with him, as Evergreen predicted she would.


	6. Author's Note

**I would like to make a note to people who do not like the way I write:**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE OR WHAT I WRITE, DON'T READ AND DON'T COMMENT! I DON'T LIKE DEALING WITH PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY DON'T LIKE MY STORIES AND IF YOU CANNOT BE KIND AND LET OTHER PEOPLE ENJOY MY STORIES, THEN FUCK OFF. PLAIN AND SIMPLE.**_

_**Thank you have a nice day.**_


End file.
